Shin Vs Inkroe ( Spar. )
And there the battle to prove himself did commence, a battle that would forge him a new destiny.. I ran towards my opponent at a blistering speed, each kick of my feet into the ground thudding and kicking up sprays of water off the puddled loose and solid stones as in a long trajectory I dived towards Shin, the floor was damp and littered with water, both from the pond and the rain which had lingered over the last day or so and in my right hand was Samehada, the massive sword of mine was half unbandaged and with a ripping throw I lunged it forwards, throwing it much like a Shuriken would be thrown before I clapped my hands together forming a quick series of hand seals as I allowed a mass of chakra to flow through me while Samehada was still spinning towards him. Tiger → Ox → Dragon → Hare → Dog → Bird → Rat → Clone seal → Dragon → Ram - "Water Shark Bullet!" I screamed out loudly as from the massive puddle between us a huge shark, about twelve feet in length burst upwards, made about twenty feet in length and with a maw which opened to a girth of ten feet by itself the massive water based attack passed over and infront of Samehada and rushed to set its sharp chakra solidified water jaws into the shoulders and hips of Shin. I myself was being carried in the diving motion of the shark now and had grabbed Samehada, swimming within the shark which had covered all of twenty feet in a second I was swinging the massive sword in a half moon shape, cutting lengthways as if to break the ribs of my opponent just after the sharp jaws would seek to crush his body and hold him still.-''' '''Guest_ShinNatsume66: As the intensity of the fight had come as soon as he moved, he could see how the quite serene man stood upon his feet in the ground anticipating what was to come, his index and his middle finger were lifted, he could only see one of his red hues watching deeply upon his eyes, the other was watched. The strategic male did watch each of the movements of the male, one of his own strengths was the use of electrical jutsu, and if water it was what he would use that would indeed make it a good choice. Each of his movements, each of his steps, each of his words and seals he did study until the chakra was activated. And as the words came as soon as he summoned the next technique, he could see how did Shin jump forward and into the air. It was obvious that if the water shark would try to eat him alive yet it was made of water, he would use a counter attack just fitting to the elemental descriptor of the creature, as he did jump up as to avoid the maws of the shark he did the corresponding seals as to activate the electrical jutsu, and as he was in the air and his feet were not touching the ground he added. " Raisou! " When he exclaimed such words, his right hand did grip one of the lightning shaped swords from his back throwing it towards the pool of water where the shark water would devour him. So calculating the distance from the pool as he was in the air, and the splash from the water that would indeed wet the clothing and skin of his oponent a powerful stream of electrical power would explode inside the water made shark that would indeed affect his opponent with a powerful shock if he was not quick enough to move his feet from the ground. All that happened in a second, his eyes always wary as his senses for he knew it would not be as easy as it seemed to be, while he fell in the air slowly. Inkroe: -As soon as my opponent had departed into the air above me I had began to change my attack to match not only his defense but nullify his counter as best I could. Wasting little to no time at all I began to turn within the shark itself, pulling Samehada over me and using it to block vision of me all too easily as its great size passed over me, almost as if perfectly timed the shark would begin to rupture on the surface and in only a half seconds time the gallons and gallons of water had collapsed in upon itself and was now swirling around Samehada like a great drill. My feet gripped at the floor with only a tenth of a second to spare before the thrown blade, which was in all electricuted and would have no doubt given me a very nasty shock if I had not reduced the massive swirling drill of water around the sword to be above the hilt only. The blade smashed into the ripping rapids of water and let loose its electrical power, shocking Samehada with flickers of lightning-like zaps before flying outwards from the drill due to the centrifugal force, the blade passed my left shoulder and cut clean a wound through my skin, about an inch deep and quite painful as a lasting shock struck me and forced a slightly numbing sensation to travel down my left arm as I jumped, not taking my right eye, the only eye of mine which was revealed off Shin. Now about to meet him as he continued his descent downwards from his initial jump I sought to jab Samehada and its torrent like drill of water down into Shin's ribcage in a long piercing strike. I knew that if contact was made in the slightest not only would the drill of water likely cause surface damage to his chest but on touch the mass of water would release into a great pond of water exploding outwards like a thrashing tsunami wave colliding into the cliffface which in this case would be his body, his internal organs would be punctured by his own ribs, his lungs collapsed and heart burst.-''' '''Guest_ShinNatsume66: He knew very well it would not be as easy as it seemed but he kept using water, no matter the very dangerous form of it, he would try to find a way to counter it. Suddenly he did frown as he was in the air, most likely it would be a good idea to get out of the way of such drill of water that was solidified and not only that, but fed by the terrible power of the Samehada. Shin was always one to use the power of those he fought against them, and sometimes that did not work as much but many of the times counter attacking was the secret to victory. His right hand would take then easily as he was in the air one of the katanas he brought with him, the long Nodachi that was not the Chokuto Reiki. Then as to equal the circumstances and indeed do some extra damage, once more the lightning would be shown. He could feel the piercing glance of the Kage upon his, and as he did, his own right eye did dilate as he looked into his on purpose, a small and slight shock could be seen upon such penetrating glance from both and as the drill of water was approaching, he added with his deep voice. - Kusanagi no Tsurugi!! - Using the long nodachi sword he easily manipulated his electrical chakra nature from his body towards the tip of the blade, but anyone would think he would just jump into the tip of the drill and meet the one with his own blade, however he did think of something still better. Water did conduct electricity indeed, so the combination of both would most likely disactivate such justu. As he used the metal in his hand as to conduct the electrical energy and his own nature as to avoid being harmed by it, he sliced with the sword down the drilling water in a vertical way, the powerful surge of energy now fed by the cutting blade that was easily conducting the electricity would at least make the water jutsu become a mass of falling water upon the head of his opponent, and even if a drop of the water that was being "cut down" by the sword would get to touch the body of the kage, it would not only give him a very terrible surge that would damage his nerves or paralyze him temporarily, yet it would give Shin a chance as to cut down the user while that happened. 'Inkroe: -I grimmaced as I now saw a long blade aimed directly for my own, its tip dancing with an electrical spark and hinting at the fact that it would carry a very deadly charge, indeed it was I knew. As within the very instant that contact was made with the blade, its thickness, despite its sharpness being enough to trigger the effect of the Great Excavation, the mass of water exploded outwards as if a dozen deep sea mines had suddenly gone off, the massive tidal wave or water pressure blasted outwards in all directions and began to push the nearby Tea House from its foundations, the small lantern poles were flung high into the air as the air dispersed forced them from their rooted hooks and tree's were entirely uprooted and left thrown across the fields for meters from their old locations. I myself was yet to master this technique so even my own body suffered the backlash of the outward explosion around me and I felt instantly a small crack, a finger, a bone.. right hand, little finger, broken with the instant impact of Samehada seeking to escape my grasp. I closed my right eye tightly as so too did splashes of water and in truth barely a hundredth of a second after the impace an entire splash of water caressed my face, soaking into the mask which covered my mouth and shocking me causing terrible numbness and nerve paralysis for a lasting time as I clenched my teeth desperately, surely the only saving grace for the Great Excavation was that it exploded in a 340 degree sphere around the drill, the 20 degrees behind it contained my vital organs and body. I landed with a rough splash and sinking three feet into the shallow lake which now lingered on the plains and after resting on the torn up grass and mud I considered exactly how much damage my enemy had suffered at point blank range.-' Category:Battle